1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing a strip of metallic stock under an applied high tension, and more particularly to a method and apparatus which provides a high tensioning force for a material drawing, straightening or stretching process. The apparatus comprises a pair of elastic ring-equipped roll assemblies, and the ring in each of the roll assemblies is designed to deform elastically with increasing tension which elongates the area of the ring in contact with the material along the circumference of the ring. As a result, the force applied to the material is evenly distributed, thus reducing the force per unit area. The material can be finished to desired dimensions without any damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of drawing, straightening or stretching a strip of metal such as a bar or coil stock of a round, square or any other cross section, there is no known method or apparatus which can provide a high tension for processing the stock without causing damage to the stock material. If high tension were applied to the material by a known method or apparatus, would be very likely to be damaged by the rollers or similar means which hold and pull it therebetween. The damage would more frequently tend to occur and become more significant as the tensioning force is increased. For this reason, it is the practice to provide additional means to prevent such damage. For example, when a material is subjected to different tensile forces by the tensioning apparatus, a preliminary disadvantageous provision must be made so as not to damage the material when it is placed under the maximum applied tensile force.